Changes
by evilkitsune71290
Summary: Kagome and Kurama are cousins, Kagome's mother is hiding something from her. Kikyo joins the shard hunting group. Bad with summaries please read. YYHIY
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Deep in InuYasha's Forest

A girl is riding a bike in a hurry as if she was escaping prison. "Stop Wretch!" yelled a dog-eared boy. "InuYasha! I told you!" cried the girl. "I have to go back to my time and visit my family in Kyoto!" "No! You're staying here to locate the Sacred Jewel Shards wretch!" "InuYasha! Sit Boy!" InuYasha falls to the ground. "My name is Kagome. Now repeat after me Ka-Go-Me. Got that! Its Kagome not wretch, bitch, baka, or Kikyo!" "Baka! You are not going ANYWHERE!" InuYasha yelled. "InuYasha! Sit Boy! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit Boy! And For Good Measure! Sit Boy!" InuYasha falls 6 feet into the ground. " I'll be back in a week and you better not go though the well to get me or you'll feel my wrath and it will make Hyoga look like an annoying bug! Ja ne!" Kagome got back on her bike and rode up to the Bone-Eaters Well, tied her bike to a tree, put a barrier around it, thanks to Kaede's training, and jumped into the well and was engulfed in blue light.

Sunset Shrine

Kagome climbed out of the Bone-Eaters Well and entered her house. "Mom, Gramps, Sota! I'm Home!" Kagome's mother pops her head out of the kitchen," Oh, Kagome, your back! Ok, then, will you pack your stuff for the trip to Kyoto? We'll leave in 2 hours." "What! I thought that we were leaving tomorrow!" "Change of plans, and guess what, your cousin Suuichi and some of his friends are going to be there too! Isn't that great!" "Great (sarcastically), what! Suuichi Has friends! That's new! Well, gotta pack now, See ya!" Kagome runs up to her room and starts to pack her stuff.

1 Hour Later

"Kagome, Hurry Up! We're Leaving Soon!" "Mom! We Still Have An Hour! … Fine! I'll Be Down In A Minute!" Kagome yelled to her mother. "Now what should I bring! Oh well," Kagome stuffs a lot of CD's into her bag, including Evanescense- Fallen, Green Day- American Idiot, Linkin Park- Meteora a lot of music from the internet. "Hey, what's this?" Kagome picks up a sword in a black sheath and the sword handle both have a silver rose engraved on it. "It's so pretty. But what is it doing in my room and not in one of grandpa's antique shrines?" Ms. Higurashi (if anyone knows her name please tell me) walks up to Kagome's room and gasps in front of the door. "W-where d-did y-y-you g-get t-that?" "It was behind my favorite stack of CD's. What is it and why is it in my room?" Ms. Higurashi takes the sword, "Its none of your concern. It's just a misplaced antique. I'll put it in the storage room. By the way, we're leaving now." "Ok, see you at the shrine entrance." Ms. Higurashi took the sword to her room, somehow shrunk it and put it in her bag. "Ok people! Everyone on the bus! Lets Go! Move It, Move It, Move It!" "One minute! Just let me finish this battle and save the game!" Sota cried from his room, "Done!" Sota comes running down and _accidentally_ hits Kagome. "You're gonna pay for that!" Kagome growled as she chased Sota all over the shrine. " Kids! Stop This Instant!" "He/she started it!" Sota and Kagome yelled pointing at each other. "I don't care if the king of the underworld started it! Get in the bus now!" Grandpa comes down with three bags, two of which are filled with fake spirit mantras. Ms. Higurashi eyes the bags suspiciously, "You are not bringing the mantras on the bus," "but," "We're not bringing them," Ms. Higurashi gives him a death glare and he drops the bags and goes on the bus. After 2 hours on two different buses, Sota annoying Kagome, and grandpa _exorcising_ everyone he thought was a demon, which meant everyone that got near him, and then got on a bullet train and overall took 4 hours.

Sunrise Shrine

Walking up to the steps to the shrine, which was owned by her grandmother, Kagome sensed the presence of demons, 'Demons in this time? And in a shrine! What the heck is going on here!'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sunrise Shrine

Walking up to the steps to the shrine, which was owned by her grandmother, Kagome sensed the presence of demons, 'Demons in this time? And in a shrine! What the heck is going on here!' Kagome quickened her pace up the steps and ran into Kuwabara and tackled him to the ground. Then Kuwabara started groping Kagome, "HENTAI!" Kagome screeched and started punching and kicking and slapping and scratching Kuwabara to the pulp. "Hey! What's going on here!" yelled Yuske. ' What is Yuske, the guy that gave his school a bad rep., doing here?' "Kagome! It's been a long time!" Kurama yelled. "Kurama (She knows his nickname)! It's only been a month!" Kagome replied, "What's up with the gangsters!" "Oh, them…uh… they're friends from work, the one standing next to me is-" "Yuske, I've heard of him." "And the pervert on the ground is Kuwabara," "Anyone else I should know about before I pulverize them?" "Ah yes, Hiei, Botan, and Keiko will be coming later." Kagome nods wide-eyed with her left eye twitching 'Where does Kurama work!' "Um, I'll just go in my room and unpack, see ya!" Kagome runs to her favorite room and puts her bags on the bed and throws a large Hello Kitty bag (Kuwabara) and a black hiking bag (Yuske) out the window and laid down on the bed. 'I wonder how everyone in the Feudal Era are doing right now.'

Kaede's Village

Everyone, excluding the dog-eared hanyou, are in Keade's hut preparing dinner. When they start to eat InuYasha comes in and kicks Shippo to the other side of the room, "Hey! I have something to tell you!" InuYasha yelled. "Ewww! Why do you smell of decay/rotting flesh (you choose) and dirt!" Shippo cried. "Decay and earth," Miroku muttered under his breath, "You were with Kikyo were you not, InuYasha?" "So what if I was!" "SO WHAT! WHAT ABOUT KAGOME! DOES SHE NOT MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU!" Sango yelled waking up every creature in the village and the forest. "She is merly a Jewel Detector, nothing more. I have come this early to te-" "EARLY! ITS FREAKING 11:00 pm! (Kagome gave Kaede an Atomic Clock)" Sango cried. "Like I said, (temper rising) Kikyo is joining the group whether you like it or not!" "WHAT DO YE/YOU MEAN THE WALKING CLAY POT IS JOINING US!" everyone yelled loud enough to shatter glass if there was any with them. "Yes, I will stay," Kikyo said calmly.

Sunrise Shrine

'Oh well, they can handle without measlong as InuYasha doesn't let Kikyo join the group.' Kagome! Suuichi! Will You Two And Only You Two Come To The Kitchen! We Have To Tell You Two Something!" Ms. Higurashi yelled. "Coming!" Kagome replied. Kagome slowly walked down to the kitchen and found Ms. Higurashi, Shiori, Kurama, and their grandparents (the ones that own te shrine) are waiting for her. "Why did you call us?" Kagome asked, "Yes, I too am curious," Kurama calmly said. "Well," Ms. Higurashi nervously said in their ears and backed away and covered her ears. "I'M A WHAT!" Kagome yelled. "Yes you're a youkai, just please calm down," Shiori replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Previously on Changes:** 'Demons in this time period? And in a shrine! What the heck is going on here!' Kagome quickened her pace up the steps to the shrine. "WHAT DO YE/YOU MEAN THE WALKING CLAY POT IS JOINING US!" Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kaede yelled loudly. "I'M A WHAT!" Kagome yelled. "Yes you're a youkai, just please calm down," Shiori replied.

**And now the continuation:**

Sunrise Shrine

Yuske runs into the kitchen, "I heard screaming, what's going on !" Yuske pants. "It is family business," Kurama said calmly pushing Yuske outside. Kurama whispered in Yuske's ear, "I will tell you later" and runs back inside. "But how can I be a youkai! I'm the reincarnation of a miko! How can I be both at the same time!" Kagome screamed when Kurama came back. "Every once in a while a youkai would attain the powers of a miko by either a mutation in its DNA or the soul of one accidentally enters an unborn youkai, and keep your voice down or everyone in the house will come here" Shiori replies. "Ok, ok! So what type am I?" "You are a full kitsune with several traits that are in inu-youkai royalty" Kagome's mother replies. "And what about Suuichi?" "A full kitsune" Kurama replies. "H-how do you know?" the mothers asked. "I knew all my life. I have Yoko Kurama's soul and memories inside me." "What? What do you mean you have my great-uncle's memories, even if you are his reincarnation the odds of having his memories would be 3, 053, 869, 932, 786, 623, 963, 978, 649, 956, 243, 052, 558, 600, 911 to 1" Shiori replied. "How can you remember all of that!" Kagome asked. "Kitsune have very good memory" Kagome's mother said proudly. "How come I can barely pass school!" "It is because you haven't tapped into your powers yet," Kurama stated, "But I would like to know how you were able to hide our demonic traits, aura, and abilities for a long period of time." "We found a scroll with all sorts of concealing spells and used the strongest spells to make us human." "Weren't all of the scrolls that contained concealing spells burned in the Library of Alexandria?" Kurama asked. "NO, Yoko's friend stole it before the library was burned and accidentally dropped it in the Bone- Eaters Well and we found it and used it." "Can you show us how to lower the spell? Pretty please!" Kagome asked with puppy-dog eyes. Ok, ok! That's why you are here." Kagome's mother said. "Huh?" Kagome's mother takes a blue crescent moon pendant and places it on Kagome's head and it starts to glow. "Ouch! W-what did you do!" "I sort of uploaded all of the info to control your basic powers and several abilities that will useful in battle into your head." "Ok, and how do I change into my demon form?" Kagome asked. " You know that sapphire crescent moon necklace that I gave you for your birthday last year?" "Yeah, but what does that have to do with this?" "It has magical properties that will enable you to control your concealment spell" Kagome's mother replies. "But what if it is torn from my neck?" "The only ways are to will it or it is taken off by very powerful magic. It can also be used as a shortcut to complex spells!" "And what's up with the sword?" "It was a gift from your father before he died, and he also made an enchanted bow and quiver which never runs out of arrows" "Sweet! Ok now, bye!" Kagome runs to her room to find her necklace. "Kagome! Your weapons are under your pillows!" Kagome's mother shouts across the hall. Kagome opens the door to her room and buries her hand deep inside her bag and pulls out her necklace and puts it on her neck. 'Now how am I supposed to use this thing?' Kagome spend 10 minutes trying to use it and the pendant and body start to glow. When the glow disappeared Kagome noticed that she was a few inches taller and had fangs and claws. Then Kagome goes to a mirror and sees that she has black hair with blue highlights, 2 black fox ears with blue highlights, her eyes are bright blue, and she has a navy blue stripe on each wrist. 'I wonder why Shippo doesn't have cute fox ears, and I wonder how Kurama looks as a demon. No, no, no! Don't get any ideas! Keep mind clean.' Kagome chuckles to herself and changes back to her human form, but with her kitsune senses active. Kagome hears Sota outside her room playing with his new video camera. "Behind this door is the most horrifying creature in existence, my older sister Kagome. The door to the creature is usually locked, but I have a way around that," Sota says to the camera as he takes out a bent paperclip and unlocks he door. Sota walks into Kagome's room and throws Styrofoam at her (note: the camera has been on since he got to Kagome's door). Kagome looses her temper and throws the Styrofoam back at Sota and his camera." Ahhh! The beast attacks! Do not let it grab hold of you or you'll never leave the room alive!" Sota yelled into his camera. "Wild! I'll show you wild!" Kagome yelled and throws a blue energy ball at Sota sends him flying to the wall and the whole house shines with a white light. "Whoops! He, he. Now how am I going to explain this?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Previously on Changes: 'Demons in this time period? And in a shrine! What the heck is going on here!' Kagome quickened her pace up the steps to the shrine. "WHAT DO YE/YOU MEAN THE WALKING CLAY POT IS JOINING US!" Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kaede yelled loudly. "I'M A WHAT!" Kagome yelled. "Yes you're a youkai, just please calm down," Shiori replied. . "Wild! I'll show you wild!" Kagome yelled and throws a blue energy ball at Sota sends him flying to the wall and the whole house shines with a white light. "Whoops! He, he. Now how am I going to explain this?"

And now the Continuation:

Kagome walks up to Sota and turns off the camera and erases its memory and runs away from the crime scene. Kagome walks into the forest behind the shrine and follows Kurama's scent to a clearing deep inside. Kagome finds Kurama talking to Yuske, a still beat up Kuwabara, a short guy with gravity defying hair and dressed in black and 2 girls that she doesn't know. Kagome sneaks up behind Kurama, grabs his shoulders and yells "Hi Kurama!" as loud as she could which caused everyone to jump up in surprise. "Got ya! To bad it won't pay up for what you did to me five years ago!" Yuske whispers to Kurama "What did you do to her?" "I dyed her hair pink, took a picture of her and sent the picture all over her school" Kurama replied. **"YOU DID WHAT!"** the girls (not Kagome)screamed. "And that wasn't any pink! That was hot pink and I had to clean my hair for three whole days to get all of that dye off of my hair!" Kagome screams at Kurama. "That is so mean, so cruel, so evil, how did you do it! What type of camera did you use! How many pictures did you print! Teach me oh mighty one!" **"Yuske!"** "Kayko! I just want to know how he did it!" Yuske whined. "Why, so you could do it in school!" "Nope! My job." Kayko slaps Yuske on the cheek "Ouch that hurt!" Yuske whined again. "Baka" the short guy said under his breath. "Shuddup Hiei!" Yuske yells. "HI, sorry about that. Yuske could be such a jerk at times. My name's Kayko what's yours?" "Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi. Sand your friends?" "Ok, now who to start with ? The girl with the blue hair is Botan, umm, the short guy in black is Hiei, and I believe that you already met the cat loving perv Kuwabara, my boyfriend Yuske and Kurama." "Well I knew Kurama since I was 4, he's my cousin." Everyone stares at Kagome, then Kurama, and back to Kagome wide eyed. "Kurama. Can I talk to you … privately?" Kagome asks Kurama. "Of course" Kurama replies. "And no fire apparitions allowed!" Kagome yells to a wide-eyed Hiei. Kagome and Kurama walk 2 miles away from the group "Kurama can you teach me how to fight and control my powers?" "Why do you want to?" "Well, you know that I've been missing a lot of school lately? Well, its because-" Kagome tells Kurama the whole story on how she met InuYasha, traveling through the feudal era, her quest to find the shikon jewel shards and Naraku. "Ok, but you do know that you can't learn to fight overnight," Kurama stated. "I know that! But can you teach me all you can within a week?" "Of course, we'll train back here from 7:00 am to 7:00 pm every day." "Yes sir!" Kagome says mockingly. Kagome walks back up to the shrine as quietly as she could. "Kagome Higurashi! Come here right now!" Kagome's mother yelled from inside the house. "Y-yes mother?" "Kagome! Did you throw an energy ball at Sota!" "Y-y-yes m-mother" "You're in so much trouble young missy! And I'm so proud of you! It took me 4 years of training to do what you did in 5 minutes! And because of that you loose your laptop for a month." "What!" "You want a year?" Noooo! A month is ok!" Good, it starts now." "Ok, ja-ne" Kagome walks up to her room and gets ready for week of tor… training with Kurama.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Previously on Changes: "Wild! I'll show you wild!" Kagome yelled and throws a blue energy ball at Sota sends him flying to the wall and the whole house shines with a white light. "Whoops! He, he. Now how am I going to explain this?" "Kagome Higurashi! Come here right now!" Kagome's mother yelled from inside the house. "Y-yes mother?" "Kagome! Did you throw an energy ball at Sota!" "Y-y-yes m-mother" "You're in so much trouble young missy! And I'm so proud of you! It took me 4 years of training to do what you did in 5 minutes! And because of that you loose your laptop for a month." "What!" "You want a year?" Noooo! A month is ok!" Good, it starts now."

Now:

"Kagome! Please sweep the shrine steps!" "Yes mother!" 'After I train with Kurama' "And don't go off to the forest until that floor is clean!" "W-what! How did you know I was going to go there!" "I'm your mother! You can't hide things from me!" Kagome picks up the broom and starts sweeping. '¡Evil!'

One Hour Later

Kagome runs into a clearing in the forest finding Kurama sitting under a tree. "Kagome, your late" "Sorry, my mother made me stay behind" Kagome apologized. "That's ok. You'll just stay an hour later" Kagome's jaw drops. "What!" "An hour and thirty minutes," "Grrrrrrr! What do you want me to do!" Kagome growls. "First run 50 laps around the shrine grounds. Second, chop these piles of wood into toothpicks and chopsticks with your claws." Kurama says pointing to 2 large piles of wood. "Third, I want you to swim 35 laps in the lake. Fourth, clean the shrine restrooms with this toothbrush and then we will start the real training" Kurama tosses a toothbrush at Kagome. "Mom found out, didn't she?" Kurama turns around and walks away and yells "You have 2 hours and 45 minutes starting ... now!" "What!" Kagome starts to run around the shrine grounds 'Kurama! I am so going to kill you when you get back!'

Two Hours And 20 Minutes Later

Kurama walks into the clearing to find 2 neat piles of toothpicks and chopsticks and a soaking Kagome knocked out in the middle of the field. "You're tired already? We didn't even start the actual training, that was just warm-ups." "What! Are you crazy! Oh, and what are the chopsticks and toothpicks for?" "The shrine is going to open a sushi bar and you just got them to save 15 of their expenses. Now we start the real training." (Too lazy to type just think of Yuske's training with Genkai times 50)

The Next Week

Kagome limps out of the shrine with her bags 'Ouch! My body hurts all over! I can barely walk thanks to the Slave Driver formerly known as Kurama!' "Bye Kurama! See you in an other 5 or more years!" Kagome yells happily to Kurama. "Ja-ne Kagome, I hope to see you soon" Kurama said calmly. Kagome limps to her mother who was packing bags into the trunk of a taxi. "Mom, did you tell Sota that he is a youkai?" Kagome asks her mother cautiously. "No I'll tell him when he is either your age or more mature than he is right now." "Oh kami arigato!" Kagome cries happily. "Father! Sota! The Taxi is here!" Kagome's mother yells to the 2 slowpokes. "Oh, that reminds me. Is ji-chan a youkai?" "Yes he is but he forgot, mostly because he kept on falling head-first on the shrine steps, he thinks that he is a ningen" Kagome's mother points out. Sota appears at the top of the shrine steps and throws 5 bags of water balloons at Kagome courtesy of Yuske Urameshi, but all of the balloons miss her and hit Kuwabara who was somehow behind Kagome because he has **the worst aim in the world**. "Nooo! And this was my favorite shirt!" Kuwabara whines. "Sota! For some reason I believe that those Balloons were supposed to hit me!" "Maybe, maybe not!" Sota says and sticks his tongue at Kagome. "Why you punk! I'm going to get you!" Kagome starts going up the stairs and sees Kurama run up to her. "Kagome!" "Yah?" "Here, I forgot to give it to you earlier" Kurama hands Kagome a silver necklace with a silver kitsune pendant with ruby red eyes. "Kawaii! So, where's the GPS locator?" Kagome says looking closely at the pendant. "It is not a tracking device. It is a kitsune pendant, it helps you conserve when you use your powers." "Oh, this will be handy in the feudal era! Arigato Kurama!" Kagome squeezes Kurama as tight as she can. "C-c-can't b-breath!" Kurama gasps. "Oh, gomen. Are you ok? I guess I don't even know my own strength yet!" "Y-yes, I think so." "Ok! I thought I lost you for a second, which was kinda good, oh well" Kagome turns to a large tree and yells "Bye Yuske, Kayko, Botan, Hiei, and Kuwabara!" Behind the tree Yuske whispers into Hiei's ear "How did she know we're here?" "I do not know" Kuwabara runs from his hiding place to Kagome and proposes "Kagome, before you go would you like to- gaaaah!" Kagome punches him in the stomach, and kicks between his legs. Kuwabara crouches, cross-eyed, and gasps in pain. Kagome punches him in the face and he faints. "Ok! Who's next!" Kayko and Botan scream and run to the protection of the shrine. "I'm not scared of a girl! Even if she's Kurama's cousin! Bring it!" Yuske proudly yells. Kagome goes to Sota's bag and takes out 2 fully loaded Paintball guns (pink paintballs, just for you to know) and shoots him all over his body, and especially between his legs. "She brought it" Yuske falls to the ground "Look at all the pretty colors! oooh" "Arigato Sota" Kagome ruffles Sota's hair and gives him his guns back "Hey! You emptied both of the guns! You shall pay with your life!" Sota loads his guns and shoots at Kagome. Kagome uses Kuwabara as a human shield and does not get a paintball on her. "Kagome! Sota! We're leaving NOW!" "Yes mother!" both answer back at the same time and go into the taxi.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Official Disclamer: I do not own IY or YYH**_

Chapter 6

Higurashi Shrine

"I'm not touching you! I'm not touching you!" Sota waves a finger in front of Kagome's face. 'Sota! I'm gonna KILL you!' Kagome pulls her hand back to slap Sota "Kagome, don't hit your brother. I do not want you to start an other fight." Kagome's mother says and takes a sip of tea. "He started them!"

_Flashback_

Sunrise Shrine

Sota gets in the taxi and '_accidentally_' tips a bottle of Code Red Mountain Dew on Kagome's chest. "Sota! This is my favorite shirt! If this doesn't come off in the wash I shall kill you slowly and painfully!" "Sorry it was a accident! If I really meant to I would have used red wine." "Lair" Kagome pouts. Sota sticks his tongue at Kagome and takes out a permanent marker. "Why you!"

Bullet Train

Kagome sits in her seat on the train to Tokyo and Sota presses a shocker pen on the back of Kagome's neck. Kagome cracks her knuckles and Sota starts crying and gets their mother to slap the back of Kagome's head. "I didn't even touch him!"

_End Flashback_

"Kagome! Shouldn't you be going to your **BOYFRIEND!**" "For the last time! InuYasha is not my boyfriend!"Kagome's eyes glow red with demonic rage. "Mom! Kagome has pink eye! Send her to the doctor!" Sota happily yells. "Oh,that's not pink eye Sota. That is her anger toward you." "Uhh, I gottatie my shoe...OVER THERE!" Sota runs in a random direction. Kagome's mother slaps Kagome on the back of her head "Control your temper! Well, in any case shouldn't you be going to the Feudal Era soon?" "After dinner, and after I have a nice long bath."

2 Hours Later

"OK now, I got my First Aid Kit, my 2 new weapons, some stuff for my friends, some new clothes, 100 random J-Pop and Rock CD's, and my cell phone that is completely useless except for checking the time and taking pictures in the Feudal Era. Kagome picks up her very big book-bag "Hey! I can pick this up easier than the last time I picked it up!" Kagome walks down the stairs and lays her bag in front of the door. Kagome quietly walks up to her mother from behind "**_THE GREAT DESRTOYER HAS COME!_**" "Ahhh! Kagome never do that to me!" "Why! It's so fun! Oh, I'm leaving to the Feudal Era now, Bye!" Kagome picks up her bag and goes to the well house and finds InuYasha climbing out of the well."Kagome! What's taking you so long! A week already passed!" No! I still have 5 minutes!" "No! Your Late!" "InuYasha! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! And Osuwari! Thanks for Nothing!" Kagome steps on InuYasha's back and jumps into the well.


End file.
